Orange Sunset
by IceBlueStar
Summary: <html><head></head>Minato is training with Jiraiya while Kushina is watching. What happens when Jiraiya leaves the two alone? Well it involves a sunset, red hair and a short trip to the hospital. Minato and Kushina oneshot</html>


Hey finally got an new story up! I hope everyone likes it. Never done this pairing before so lets see how it goes...

Minato and Kushina

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Minato was in the training fields on the outside of the village with Jiraiya and the 3rd Hokage. Both were preparing him for his position as the 4th Hokage which he would take in a couple years. At the moment though Minato's mind was elsewhere. He wasn't thinking of the green of the trees or the blue sky. No he was focused on red. Red like apples and tomatoes, or more to his thought line the red of a certain temperamental kunoichi's hair.<p>

The Bloody Red Habanero herself, Kushina, was on a mission and scheduled to be return today. Her team was one of the few Minato waited for at the gate. The few times he wasn't there to greet her he nearly wound up in the hospital.

He shifted his kunai in his hand waiting for his sensei to attack again. They'd been practicing his defenses since he'd mastered his transportation technique. He looked to the sky quick and saw the sun was high signaling midday.

The in training Hokage turned back to his opponent, "Sensei-"

"Hm," Jiraiya looked confused then smirked. "Time already? Alright we can finish up later." Minato smiled and transported off.

"Where is he going?" The Third Hokage asked.

"Just has some business to attend to." Jiraiya laughed. "In the mean time I can do some research." The third sighed as his once student pranced off. 'Have my students sunk so low?'

* * *

><p>At the front gate Minato was waiting. With his yellow flash technique he'd arrived amazingly fast and found that Kushina had yet to arrive. He sighed and leaned on the stone wall beside him. He became lost in his own thoughts until a flicker of red caught his attention. Down the road leading to the village looking tired and sluggish was the team he was waiting for. Kushina was lazily walking toward the gate. Her red hair flowed over her shoulders and shifted in the slight breeze. It was a tad messy due to the mission, but Minato didn't care. He thought it was beautiful just the same.<p>

As soon as Kushina saw the spiky yellow head by the gate all her energy returned. She sprinted off leaving her team in the dust. In her excitement she threw herself at Minato and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stumbled backwards slightly but regained his balance and embraced the over excited girl.

"Minato!" She shouted.

"Hello Kushina," he said somewhat muffled by her hair. She released him so she could look at him directly. "How was your mission?"

"Fine, but some guy cut part of my hair," she pouted fingering part of her hair.

"Well it still looks lovely," he ran his hand through it. She smiled.

"Kushina! You can't go running off like that," One of her teammates complained.

"Sorry, but the mission is over right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Oh good so you guys can go to the Hokage tower without me right? Thanks." She ran off pulling Minato along.

Finally when Kushina stopped pulling Minato they were half way through town. "You should follow through with your missions you know." He told her.

"Oh come on where's your sense of fun?" She laughed. He shook his head, but smirked.

"Do you have any place to be today?"

"Not until later," he answered.

"Meeting with Jiraiya- sensei?" He nodded. "Ok well til then lets go eat." She turned into a ramen shop and plopped on to a stool. "One salt ramen please," she ordered.

"Coming right up." The man behind the counter smiled. Minato came in and sat down next to her. He ordered chicken ramen and ate slowly.

"What was your mission today?"

"Just an escort mission. Some wealthy fat man who was too lazy to walk. He had four really muscular guys carrying him. Pretty young too. One was pretty good looking and kept smiling at me."

Minato frowned. "Oh yeah?"

"But I told him to back off. I had a ninja waiting for me." She rambled.

Minato smiled. He was about to respond, but someone called her.

"Kushina?" They turned and saw Mikoto peeking in at them. "Your back from your mission already?"

"Yeah I am." Kushina spun around to look at her. "How have you been Mikoto?"

"I'm good. Oh sorry Minato. Nice to see you." She turned to the boy on the stool. He waved and smiled.

"Where is Fugaku?" Kushina asked.

"He's around here somewhere." Mikoto looked around behind her. "That boy is always disappearing on me." The two girls giggled. "I'm gonna go find him. I'll see you later. Bye Minato." The dark haired girl ran off.

"They make such a cute couple don't they?" The red head beamed. Minato smiled softly before finishing his ramen.

"Kushina." The girl looked up at him.

"I have to go back to training with Jiraiya-sensei."

"What?" Kushina stood.

"Yeah, but I'll catch up with you later."

"Wait!" Kushina called. Minato turned to looked over his shoulder. "I could just come and watch instead." She smirked brightly. Minato was about to say something when she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers and gave it a tug.

He smiled softly and allowed her to pull him along. Once at the training fields they met up with Jiraiya. After some teasing about bringing his "girlfriend" to practice they started while Kushina sat under a tree. At first she was fascinated by the way the future Hokage moved. The way he flipped over to avoid a multitude of kunai targeted at him. The flicker of yellow that bounced around the training field and how when he stood waiting he never faltered. Standing strong and patient anticipating his opponent's next attack.

Soon, though, Kushina grew bored and started combing her hair. The red stands that flowed from her head were knotted and limp from the intense mission she had. It took her a good half an hour to finish. Minato found it incredibly distracting so when she stopped he was relieved. The poor sap loved her hair and watching her brush it over and over made him weak in the knees.

Jiraiya noticed this and decided to attack. The boy shot across the field just realizing what happened. "Never get distracted," Jiraiya laughed. Kushina stared a bit shocked, but smirked at the confused face Minato was sporting.

Near the end of training Kushina had fallen asleep. The sun was slowly setting and the young girl was exhausted from her day. The two males saw and decided to end for the day. Jiraiya vanished toward the village and Minato walked over to the red head. In the ending raise of orange sun her hair shined and she looked beautiful. He crouched down next to her and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. She sighed in her sleep at his touch making him smile.

Suddenly she stirred and half opened her eyes. It took a minute for her to focus on what she was looking at, but when she did she smiled. "Done already?"

"Already? The day is practically over."

She looked around. "Oh." She stretched before rubbing her eye. "Hm I'm exhausted.

"You've been sleeping for awhile; how are you tired?" He questioned. 'I should be the one who's tired.'

"You look very handsome right now," she said softly. He stared surprised. "This light really suits you." She smiled at him.

Minato stared a minute before the corners of his mouth turned upward.

He leaned in closer before whispering, "You look very pretty in this light, too." He closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her. Still slightly asleep she took a minute to respond to the lips that were now on hers. In the moment he grabbed her and picked her into his arms as he stood. A second later he transported them to the Hokage monument and put her down. The kiss broke and Kushina turned around to look out on the village. She beamed at the sight, but never left the comfort of Minato's arms.

The village was coated in the orange rays of sun that was slowly slipping from view. It was a beautiful sight and Kushina loved it. She smiled as the breeze blew past them and Minato held her. "It's so beautiful," she whispered. Minato gave her a squeeze before releasing her and stepping back.

"The sunset matches your hair," he told her. She laughed and clasped her hands behind her back then turned back to the sunset. Minato stared at her leaning back to get a better view. A small cracking sound was heard before he tumbled backwards.

"Aaaah!"

"Minato!" Kushina turned in time to see the Yellow Flash of Konoha falling most likely to his death. A crash echoed and she looked over the edge.

"Are you ok?"

"Augh."

* * *

><p>"So tell me again, how'd you end up in the hospital," Jiraiya asked muffling laughter.<p>

Minato glared. "I fell off the Hokage monument... because I was distracted." He mumbled.

Jiraiya laughed unnecessarily hard at his poor pupil. "It's not funny!" His sensei only continued to laugh. Minato turned away blushing slightly from embarrassment. 'I'm never looking at Kushina's hair again,' he decided.

"Hey Minato," Kushia came bursting in with a small bouquet of flowers. Minato stared in shock while Jiraiya laughed more. Minato turned toward the window.

'Damn it!'

* * *

><p>So how was it? Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Please review :D<p> 


End file.
